Oscuridad
by shion230
Summary: Porque sólo borrando su existencia y caminando hacia la oscuridad podría evitar una tragedia... -Adiós, Natsu...Ya no podré verte más- SPOILERS-TEORIA DEL MANGA.


**Hola, estaba viendo Bleach y vi el opening 6: Alone de aqua timez y se me ocurrió esta idea de que pasaria si...**

**Espero que me den su opinion, si más que decir a leer...**

**Oscuridad**

* * *

El gremio de Fairy Tail estaba de fiesta, después de ganar los grandes juegos mágicos y de haber frustrado el plan eclipse que resultó ser una trampa de Zeref, los magos se habían dedicado a festejar en el antiguo edificio que el Maestro mandó a redecorar, ahora todo estaban felices, todos excepto Lucy. Tal vez ellos no se den cuenta, pero su sonrisa era más que fingida y es que tenía que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: Salvar al gremio o sucumbir ante el poder de Zeref.

Cuando estuvieron en el castillo, el grupo de Natsu se separó para vencer a los lobos y ella junto con la Lucy del futuro vencieron a uno de los ejecutores para luego encontrarse con el portal. Su yo del futuro le dijo que debía ser ella quien la activara, pero ella no estaba segura, algo le decía que no era una buena idea activarlo, fue entonces cuando sintió la energía de Zeref aumentando, se giró a la Lucy del futuro y con horror contempló que ella desaparecía siendo absorbida por el mago oscuro.

—_Lucy Heartfilia—llamó Zeref—.Vendrás conmigo._

—_Yo no iré a ninguna parte—dijo Lucy, preparada para sacar a sus espíritus estelares._

—_No hagas esto más difícil—pidió el—.Si no vienes, Natsu morirá._

— _¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó incrédula, sus manos dejaron de tocar sus llaves y comenzaron a temblar, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su amigo muriera._

_Antes de poder hablar más, los chicos ya habían entrado y Natsu inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Zeref, pero este desapareció causando que Salamander destruyera el portal mientras los demás peleaban con los guardias del castillo._

_Entre todo el alboroto que se había formado, Zeref la había contactado mediante telepatía._

—_Si Natsu te aprecia tanto como se ve no dudará en venir hacia mí—habló Zeref_—, _aunque con el poder que tiene ahora dudo que pueda enfrentarme._

—"_¿Quieres que haga de carnada? ¡Pues eso no sucederá!" —exclamó en su mente mirando a su alrededor, pero el humo y los escombros no la dejaban ver con claridad._

—_Tienes hasta el anochecer para despedirte, luego te llevaré conmigo—dijo el mago oscuro ignorando a la chica._

—"_¿Y que si me niego?"_

—_Todos serán consumidos por mi magia._

—"_¿No tengo opción? "—preguntó con miedo. _

—_No—declaró Zeref haciendo aparecer un anillo oscuro en la mano de la rubia—.Cuando estés lista póntelo y te transportará hacia mí._

—"_Natsu…chicos."_

—_Lucy, es por el bien de todos—dijo él—.Así Natsu se hará más fuerte y podrá detenerme…Si es que no muere en el intento..._

Había sido un día lleno de risas y alegrías para los chicos, pero Lucy se mostraba pensativa y algo distante, cosa que notó Natsu. Él sabía que algo le había pasado en el castillo, desde que volvieron su semblante se había entristecido, aunque tratara de borrarlo con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella con la intención de hablarle, pero Lissana y Romeo lo detuvieron. Con algo de decepción vio que la rubia salía del gremio, seguramente a su casa, despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa.

—"Ya no tengo opción…Si me quedo aquí…Natsu morirá" _—_pensó mirando el anillo, dispuesto a colocárselo. No quería despedirse de nadie porque entonces no podría evitar llorar.

— ¡Lucy! —llamó Natsu, corriendo hacía la chica.

—Natsu…—murmuró, escondiendo el anillo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todos estamos disfrutando la fiesta.

—Estoy algo cansada—mintió.

—Mentirosa—masculló mirándola fijamente—Estás triste ¿Por qué?

—Natsu... ¿Podrías abrazarme? —pidió ignorando la pregunta de Salamander.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? —interrogó algo sonrojado y nervioso.

—Ya no importa—dijo en voz baja, sonriendo tristemente.

Natsu la observó por unos segundos y decidió cumplir la petición de su amiga envolviéndola en sus brazos tímidamente. Ella recibió el abrazo con alegría, y tratando de contener sus lágrimas se aferró a su amigo.

—"Adiós Natsu" —se despidió mentalmente, sin atreverse a mirar al chico, temía que si lo veía ya no aguantaría el llanto y terminaría contándole todo.

—Lucy, estás rara—comentó el dragón slayer de fuego apretando su abrazo.

—Tonto—susurró ella sonriendo medianamente.

Natsu comenzó a sentir algo de angustia, sentía como si Lucy fuera a irse…Como si no la fuera a ver nunca más y eso le producía mucho temor. La acercó a él para olfatear su aroma, siempre le había gustado el olor a vainilla que la maga desprendía, su calor y su cercanía lo hacían sentir tranquilo y relajado.

—Lucy, seguiremos siendo un equipo para siempre, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con temor, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Sí, siempre estaremos juntos…— respondió derramando una lágrima solitaria sin que Natsu la viera.

Juntos entraron la casa de Lucy, conversando de todo y de nada se quedaron dormidos en la cama, Natsu abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el pecho. A media noche, la maga despertó, miró con tristeza a Natsu y antes de irse le acarició la mejilla y besó levemente sus labios.

Cuando Salamander despertó se encontró con la cama vacía y fría, aunque percibía cierto aroma en su labios, se llevó la mano hacía allí y le pareció saborear los labios de su compañera. Sonrió un poco al pensar en la posibilidad de un beso robado, como tantos que él le había dado a la rubia. El olor de Lucy se había hecho más débil así que pensó que estaría en el gremio...

…Pero ella no estaba allí, el maestro reunió a todos los miembros y había anunciado la desaparición de Lucy, pero eso no era lo peor, el consejo había encontrado pruebas de que la maga estelar se había unido a Zeref y era considerada como una traidora, por lo que fue tachada como una amenaza. Natsu no lo creía, gritó, lloró, golpeó paredes y lanzó llamaradas hacia el cielo maldiciendo a Zeref, porque estaba seguro de que ese maldito se la había llevado, la Lucy que conocía no haría eso.

— ¡Zeref! ¡Juro que te encontraré y no quedará nada de ti! —rugió lanzando nuevas llamas que atravesaron las nubes negras.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cubriendo el gremio y borrando las lágrimas de sus miembros, abrumados por la pérdida de una de sus más preciadas compañeras.

Mientras que Lucy Heartfilia miraba el cielo con una triste sonrisa, desapareciendo junto a Zeref…

—Adiós Natsu…Ya no te podré ver más…

…Borrando su existencia hasta el día en que el dragón se enfrente con la oscuridad….

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose: Hola, espero que me digan su opinion, ya se que esta teoria no es tan probable, pero me gustaría ver que Zeref utilizara los poderes de Lucy para su beneficio propio, así Natsu sufriría MUAHAHHAHA ._. Ok, noooo. Es que amo el drama *-* ¿Un review?**


End file.
